Stay
by Lillian Larkspur
Summary: Piper McCall isn't the typical freshman. She knows about Beacon Hills and all of the supernatural creatures within it. When her brother, Scott, bites the new kid she must help him transition into the werewolf life. The only problem? The kid is Liam Dunbar, transfer student from Devenford Prep and she despises him as much as he despises her. Will she be able to put aside her hatred


Chapter 1

"You can't leave me here!" I shouted at him.

"Watch me," he replied without turning around.

"Liam, I'm a part of this whether you like it or not," I argued.

"It's not whether I like it or not, it's whether or not Scott likes it and he doesn't, therefore I'm leaving you here."

"Since when did you start listening to him?"

"Since I fell in love with his sister."

I stopped. I couldn't believe it, because I knew it wasn't possible. There was no way he was in love with me. He's hated me since the moment he laid eyes on me and the only reason he put up with me was because I was his alpha's little sister.

"You're lying," I replied. "You hate me just as much as I hate you." I was lying and he knew it. Having werewolf senses he could hear my heart begin to race.

"You wish I was lying as much as you wish you were. Let's face it, Piper, we like each other but because Scott is your older brother we will never be able to be together, so the way I'm protecting you is by leaving you here."

"I don't need protecting, Liam. I know how to protect myself from assassins." God this boy was frustrating. He knew exactly what to say and when.

"Whoever said it was just assassins?" he asked, spinning to face me. "Maybe I'm trying to protect you from me!"

"I just told you I don't need protecting!" I shouted at him angrily. He flinched, probably because of his super hearing but he kept walking towards me. His fists were clenched at his sides and his whole body seemed rigid. A couple more strides and the space between us was closed.

I could feel his body heat radiating from his body, and if anger and frustration was palpable I would be able to feel it as well. I tried to remain strong but the glare from his icy blue eyes frightened me. I'd never seen anyone this angry, at least not in person and by my doing.

He must've heard my heart about to beat out of my chest because his gaze softened as well as his body.

"Piper," he began softly. "I'm not in complete control of myself. I care about you too much to have you get hurt because of me, because I can't control my anger or my wolf side on a full moon."

"So you're saying you're protecting yourself by protecting me?" I asked. I looked at the ground to ashamed to look at him. I saw his hands move to pull me into him. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and hugged him back. His breathing was slow and I heard him take a deep breath before responding.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt, even if it was a little scratch. If it was caused by my world or because I wasn't in control I would blame myself and there would be no stopping me from doing so."

"I'm part of the supernatural world, Liam. My brother is a werewolf, his girlfriend is a kitsune, Malia is a werecoyote, Lydia is a banshee, and you, the guy I love even though I swear I hated you yesterday, is my brother's beta werewolf." Liam sighed and pulled me closer.

"I want you in it as little as possible," he whispered in my ear.

"If that means I can't be with you then that's not going to happen," I replied, earning a chuckle from him.

Chapter 2

~Sometime before~

"Scott?" I shouted through the house. I sighed after a moment, realizing that no one was home. I set my bag on the kitchen table and walked over to the fridge. Clipped under the yellow magnet in Scott's messy handwriting was a small piece of paper. I pulled it out and began reading.

"Kira found Brett. Went to clinic. Keep phone on for updates." I sighed again. Of course. There were still assassins and Brett's whole pack was on the list, and Scott had made a vow to protect everyone so no one else died.

I was scared, though. Stiles and I were the only two not on the dead pool because of our non-supernatural abilities, leaving everyone else in our circle to have the possibility of death around every corner. I didn't want them to die. I didn't want anyone to die, especially not my friends.

The squeak of the front door pulled me from my thoughts. I grabbed the metal bat from the corner and slowly advanced. I held the bat above my head, ready to strike but the lights flickered on and my dad stood before me.

"Why do you have a bat?" he asked calmly.

"Thought you were an intruder," I responded, throwing the bat on the couch. "Let me guess you and Scott were going to have dinner tonight?"

"Piper, the dinner is for all three of us, not just me and Scott."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." I walked over to the table, grabbed my bag, and began walking out the door.

"Piper," he began but was interrupted by my phone buzzing. I held up my pointer finger to signal a moment and I heard him sigh heavily. As I began reading the text, I heard him mutter something about fixing the house.

"Leaving clinic. Everyone's fine but can you check on Liam? He was pretty freaked out after the bonfire."

"What happened at the bonfire?" I replied.

"I'll explain later. Just please go to Liam's."

"No."

"It will get you away from dad."

"Tempting but you know Liam and I hate each other. I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"I will buy you your favorite food when I get home." I thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Done." Food won anything. I would've gone just to get away from my "dad" but I would rather ignore him in my room then go to Liam's. I gathered my things and began heading out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rafael asked.

"Away from you," I responded, half my body already out the door.

"Not in this weather, especially not on your motorcycle," he argued, trying to sound fatherly. "I can't believe your mom let you buy one. They aren't safe."

"Look, Rafael, you aren't my dad. You left us when I was too little to remember you. So all you are to me is the sperm donor, meaning you have no parental control over me. Therefore I'm leaving." With that I slammed the door behind me and ran to my bike. As quickly as I could, I put on my helmet and sped toward Liam's house.

Unfortunately I knew exactly where it was because Mason had dragged me there, to have a video game tournament, multiple times. Within 20 minutes I was at his house. I ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. The door opened and his stepdad stood before me.

"Piper! What are you doing here so late?" he asked, ushering me in. I slid off my shoes so I wouldn't get water everywhere.

"Liam texted me about wanting to try to beat me at some new video game he bought," I lied. Mr. Dunbar chuckled.

"Of course he did. Though why he couldn't have had you come over before 10 o'clock I will never know," he smiled. "Liam's in his room. I'll take your coat and hang it to dry."

"Thank you, Mr. Dunbar." I waited until he walked away before gathering up the civility to check on Liam. "Here goes nothing."

Chapter 3

"Piper, I'm fine. See? Perfectly fine. Now leave," Liam said, standing in his doorway blocking any chance of me getting in.

"Scott said to check on you-"

"And you have. Job done," he interrupted. I glared at him and he replied with a smirk.

"I told your dad that we were going to play video games," I finished, still glaring at him.

"Then tell him I lost the game so you're going home," he responded.

"Except he took my jacket to dry," I argued.

"I don't care. Just find a way to leave so I don't have to look at you anymore," he instructed.

"Maybe I'm going to stay just to annoy you." This time it was my turn to smirk when he glared at me.

"Then have fun staring at a door." And with that he slammed his bedroom door in my face. I heard the small click of the lock and sighed impatiently. I moved to the side of the door so I didn't create a shadow and waited a few minutes.

I heard water start to run through the pipes and another door close in Liam's room. I waited a tiny bit longer before pulling out my lock kit. I pulled out a couple tools to help me pick the lock and under 30 seconds I was standing in his room. I closed the door quietly and sat on his bed. I turned on the TV and Xbox before looking through his stack of games. The water was turned off and a towel covered Liam stepped out of the bathroom.

"What the hell, Piper!" he shouted. I smirked and held up my lock kit.

"Oh please. You should be flattered to have a girl in your room right now," I teased.

"I would be if it was anyone but you," he growled, walking over to his dresser to grab some clothes before heading back into the bathroom and slamming the door again. I smiled before jumping off his bed to grab the two controllers.

The bathroom door opened again and Liam stomped out. He stood in front of the TV to block my view, probably hoping it would annoy me. I just smiled innocently at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he growled.

"Playing video games, if your furry butt would just move," I responded, ignoring the icy blue glare.

"Get out of my house, Piper," he instructed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or what? You're going to wolf out and force me out? Won't that alert your parents to the fact you're a werewolf? I thought you didn't want them to know because they've already seen you as a monster but now you actually are one." I watched him flinch at my last comment, I felt a little bad but he brought it upon himself. He was being an ass, then again when wasn't he? But tonight it was worse. Maybe this whole assassins thing finally caught up in his head but he had to get over it. He had fangs and claws and extra strength to protect him, whereas I only had everyone else. No I'm not supernatural but being Scott McCall's sister left me to be used as bait.

"Just leave," he finally responded softly. I looked out the window and saw the rain had either slowed drastically or stopped altogether.

"Fine." I stood up and walked over to his window and opened it. "Bring my jacket to school or something. I don't feel like explaining to your dad why I'm leaving so early. I've had enough lying today." With that I climbed out the window and jumped off the roof. I didn't quite catch my landing, my leg gave out under me, but I brushed it off and ran to my bike.

When I got home I ran to my room, avoiding my dad at all costs. I didn't need more questions tonight. I just wanted answers.

I wanted to know why I was the only one feeling defenseless. Stiles had Scott, Malia, and his dad to protect him but I felt like I had no one. I locked my bedroom door behind me and ran to my windows to make sure they were locked. I pulled out my stash of mountain ash Deaton had given me and spread it around the edges of my room. No supernatural would be getting into my room and I liked it that way.

"Now I can finally be alone," I whispered as I slid under my blankets, wrapping them tightly around myself. I grabbed my iPod, turning on my music, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
